


Period Pains

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Mage discovers that there is something that even he can't protect Ritsuka from...





	

                Mage stormed down the hallway.

                Students ran out of his path, all in awe of his awesome presence (or at least he thought so). “Ritsuka!” He slammed open the door of her classroom.

                Students turned to look at him. Everyone but the girl he was looking for.

                “Hey Blondie!” he called to the girl that was Ritsuka’s friend.

                Blondie looked up from her book in annoyance. “She’s not here…obviously.”

                Mage had some choice words for her. How dare she talk to him so rudely! Didn’t she know who he was!? He couldn’t say anything though. Ritsuka would be so disappointed in him.

                “Can you give Ore-sama an idea of where she is….please?” he added through gritted teeth.

                Blondie’s smug grin really pissed him off. “I think she said she was going to the library.”

                Library it was!

                Mage was gone in a matter of seconds.

                A few minutes later he entered the library. He never liked it in here. It was too dang quiet and he felt like a lumbering elephant or something. He knew Ritsuka liked it here-annoyingly enough.

                Why was this place so dang big? He peered down a row of shelves. “Ritsuka?” he hissed as loudly as he dared.

                Nope.

                Where the hell was she?

                He passed by another row-paused and did a double take. There she was!

                He was about to call out but then he took in how she looked. She had one hand on the bookshelf, the other was wrapped around her stomach. A look of clear pain was on her face.

                “RITSUKA!” Mage ran to her side. “Who did this to you!?” He looked around but didn’t see anyone nearby. He thought back to every person he passed by on the way over here. Was any of them the ones who did it!? He would burn this place to the ground!

                “Mage-san…calm down. No one did anything…”

                Even her voice sounded pained! She stood straight but winced and hunched over again, both hands on her stomach.

                “Ritsuka, there is something wrong,” he insisted. He put his hands on her shoulders to support her. Could it be a spell!? It had to be, those blasted vampires…. Or it could be one of the other devils. They always loved messing with her.

                He noticed something on the back of her skirt.

                His vision turned red.

                Blood.

                There was blood on her.

                Those bastards were going to die.

                “Mage-san wait!” Ritsuka grabbed his arm. “It’s not what you think! I…I’m on my period!”

                If it was anyone but Ritsuka he would not have heard her words. “On your…what?”

                Her face was bright red. “Can…can you go get Azuna? I’ll explain after. She’ll know what to do. I’ll be waiting in the bathroom.”

                Mage still wanted to hit something. How dare this “period” make her suffer! However he would listen to her request. “I’ll be right back.”

                “Okay, I’ll be waiting,” she said with a pained smile.

***

                “Ritsuka told me to get you. She said she is on her period and you would what to do.”

                Blondie’s mouth dropped in surprise. Mage could also feel the stares of the rest of the people in the classroom. If he didn’t know any better he would have thought it was an expression of shock.  

                Blondie gritted her teeth and grabbed both hers and Ritsuka’s bag. “You didn’t have to announce it to the whole class!” she snapped once they were in the hallway.

                He really did not like the tone Blondie was using. “Why should it matter? She needs help now!”

                “She does not need the whole class to know about it!”

                Hang on. Did ore-sama do something wrong?

                “Never mind. Where is she anyway?”

                Once Mage gave her the location, Blondie took off towards the bathroom closest to the library.  Mage-sadly was forced to wait outside. For good measure, Blondie even threw holy water on front of the door. Not like he would go in there anyway (unless Ritsuka was in major trouble). He did that once and she had given him a stern lecture about it.

                After what had to be eons (probably fifteen minutes), Blondie and Ritsuka walked out of the bathroom.  Ritsuka looked so much better now.

                “Thanks a lot Azuna.”

                “No problem. Girl code you know.” Azuna winked. “See you tomorrow Ritsuka.”

                She waved goodbye to her friend before turning to Mage. “Thank you for getting her.”

                “Of course Ritsuka!” Mage had a wide grin on his face.  “Can you tell me what is going on though?”

                “Sure…”

***

                “Wait. This happens _every_ month!?” Mage stared at Ritsuka with a newfound respect. Hell, it was respect for all girls in general, including Blondie.

                “Uh yes…” Ritsuka’s cheeks were bright red.

                He was still trying to wrap his head around this. It was just so...wow.

                She groaned suddenly.

                “What’s wrong!? Is it those evil ovaries!? Are you stabbing you with hypothetical needles?”

                Ritsuka blinked slowly. “That’s not exactly right but close enough. Anyway, I’m just mad because..uh..”

                “Because?” he prompted when she didn’t continue.

                Ritsuka shut her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. “I’m out of pads at home,” she whispered.

                Out of the pad things!? “What are you going to do?”

                “Go to the store I guess.” She stood and sighed. “And I wanted to go home and relax…”

                She looked so defeated…

                There was no way he could let this slide! “You go home Ritsuka. Ore-sama will take care of this!”

                “No, Mage-san, you don’t have to-”

                “Nonsense! If you go through this every month, it’s the least I can do.”

                She smiled. “Thanks Mage-san.”

                That smile was all the thanks he needed.

***

                Was this really a good idea?

                He had gotten to the store fine. He had found the right section of the store without trouble (the store worker looked at him funny when Mage said his request but complied).

                However, what he wasn’t prepared for was the huge selection of products available in different kinds of packages.

                Super absorbent? Thin? Overnight?

                What in the world did any of this mean?! He could list every type of devil in the devil world but this had him super stumped. He picked one off of the shelf at random and stared at the package. It was bright pink and the pad picture on the box had flowers on it. It said it was for medium flow?

                He hated to admit it but he had no idea what the hell to do. It wasn’t like he could call her. She was counting on him! So he called the only other female he knew.

                “Why are you calling me?” Blondie’s voice echoed through the phone.

                Mage took a deep breath. Control. Control. “I’m buying pads for Ritsuka so…”

                Blondie’s laugh made Mage want to break the phone. “Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh, that’s actually pretty sweet of you.”

                Maybe it wasn’t horrible that Blondie insisted that she have Mage’s number to keep tabs on him.

                “Normally I would make you work for it but this is for Ritsuka so I won’t.”

                Mage listened as Blondie listed off brands and types. He was not one for double-checking but he had to make sure. 

                He swallowed. “Thanks Blondie.”

                “Really wish I recorded that.” Blondie hung up.

                Mage took the packs up to the front and dropped them on the counter.

                The girl behind it looked down at the pads, up at him and giggled.

                Mage raised an eyebrow. Was there a joke here he was not getting? The world of periods was so complicated.

                After the transaction was complete, he left the store and teleported to Ritsuka’s house. He frowned when he noticed the holy barriers around it. Damn dhampire.

                Second option then.

                He called her.

                “Mage-san?”

                “I’m outside Ritsuka.”

                The line went dead and a few moments later, she walked out the front door. She crossed the barrier and took the bag from him. “Thanks a lot Mage-san.”

                “It…it was nothing. You can always rely on Ore-sama!”

                “Yes I can,” she giggled. “I need to go back inside now.”

                Mage put his hands in his pockets. He didn’t move until she was safely inside.

                He grinned. Ore-sama was the best.


End file.
